New Kid in Town
by dannyboy23
Summary: Matthew has always dreamed of meeting his real family and has come to Emmerdale village to find them. He's in for a shock though, they aren't the most conventional of families
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

August 2009. Emmerdale village bus stop and a good looking boy with short spiky blonde hair steps off the bus, no older than 14 he casually makes his way to the local cafe. Matthew had grown up in a care home since he was 5 years old and his mother committed suicide and since that day he had become obsessed with finding his real father. Taking a seat in the cafe Matthew winked at a pretty brown haired teenage girl who was sat on the table opposite. Victoria Sugden looked at him half amused and half disgusted

"Can I help you" Viv Hope asked Matthew suddenly making him jump slightly "Or are you going to sit there all day harassing my customers"

"I was harassing no one" Matthew argued back "And I'll have a sausage and bacon sandwich with a bowl of chips and a coke please"

"Got the money to pay for those have you" Viv asked him in a almost accusatory manner. Matthew did not like her one bit

"No I thought I'd pay in you in air" he said sarcastically making Victoria giggle to herself on the table opposite

"It'll be ten minutes" said Viv clearly furious that someone as young as Matthew had shown her up in public. Matthew smirked to himself and began to read a local newspaper that had been left on the table, not that he was in anyway interested it was just something to do whilst he waited. Viv left the cafe to go and serve someone in the adjoining post office so Victoria used this opportunity to get Matthew's attention

"You're right gobby you aren't you" she asked as she sat down next to him as Viv re-entered the cafe followed by farmer John Barton

"How that bag keeps in buisness when she talks to her customers like that" said Matthew making a face at Viv as her back was turned

"Well this is the only cafe for miles" said Victoria, still laughing at the boy whom she was finding bizarre but charming at the same time

"Yeah it was quite remote around here innit" said Matthew looking around the shop "You're not all inbreeds are you?"

"No" said Victoria laughing "Why? You a city boy or something? I've never seen you round here before has your family moved here or something"

"Well they do live here" said Matthew "But I don't know them; I grew up in care you see. My mum died when I was five years old and they couldn't trace my dad. I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"Oh I would" said Victoria "My mum died when I was about six and then my dad raised but he died earlier this year". Matthew felt horrible now

"Oh I'm really sorry" said Matthew and Victoria gave him a look that made him know it was ok "Anyway, the people at the home don't know who my dad is but I know his first name because it's my middle name. It's the one thing I remember my mum telling me – that my dad's first name is my middle name. Obviously I know my last name so I just did a bit of research and bam here I am"

"Wow very resourceful" said Victoria "So then; I might know who your dad is then. I know everyone in this village. Look, I live in the pub across the road why don't we go their instead of here. Because this place is well boring" she finished speaking loud enough so Viv could hear her

Making their way over to the pub Matthew bumped into a teenage boy only two or three years older than himself

"Watch it" the chavvie boy snarled as he made his way down to the local garage

"Aint he a delight" said Matthew as he and Victoria made their way into the pub. Victoria chucked "He was my ex-boyfriend" she said. Matthew couldn't believe it and laughed out loud

"Vic, you could do a lot better than him" he said as they entered the bar. Matthew looked around; it was a very big pub bigger than the grotty one's he'd grown up around. A friendly woman aged around 55 greeted Victoria who whispered something to her. Diane Sugden nodded and followed her step-daughter and Matthew into the back room. Matthew flopped on the sofa

"Oh, make yourself at home why don't you" said Diane taking a seat next to Victoria "Now, my name's Diane and I am your lovely friends stepmother"

"Nice to meet you" said Matthew getting up and shaking Diane's hand. She was impressed by his manners

"So then" said Victoria keenly "I'm dying of curiosity here, what's your dad's name"

"Cain" said Matthew "His name is Cain Dingle". Victoria and Diane looked at eachother completely shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Matthew asked

"That'll be for you to decide" said Diane getting up "Vic, tell him about the Dingles. I've got a pub to run"


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was shell shocked to say the least when Victoria & Diane filled him in on all of his father's doings over the years as well as that of the rest of the family, however it did not make Matthew any less determined to get to know his real family

"Look, shouldn't you be getting back to your care home" said Diane later that night after she gave him and Victoria some tea "They'll be worrying about you"

"I doubt it" said Matthew "They reckon I'm one of those 'problem children' just because I've been brought home in a police car more times than anyone else in the home"

"You're deffinately a Dingle" chuckled Diane "Look, you need to go home and then you can come back tommorow and we'll sort this entire thing out"

"Can't he just stay here?" asked Victoria "What's the point of driving him all the way back into the centre of Leeds and what? 10.30"

"Right fine" snapped Diane "You can have the sofa tonight Matthew and we'll go and see Zak and Lisa tommorow"

"Why can't we just go and see Cain straight away" groaned Matthew

"If I know Cain this'll be a massive shock to him" said Diane affectionately stroking Matthew's hair "It'll be much better coming from your granddad trust me"

"OK" said Matthew. He didn't sleep that night feeling a mix of excitement and fear about the day ahead of him tommorow; it was a day that will change his life forever. The Dingles didn't seem like the ideal family but they were his family never the less and he couldn't wait to meet them and be part of a real family for the first time in his life. Unable to sleep Matthew found himself pacing up and down the living room trying to come up with ways to introduce himself to the Dingles; luckily he'd pinched his birth certificate so he'd have proof of who he was and not a faker looking to get something from them. Not that they had much to give from the sounds of it. Nathan had been told bits about each member of his family; his grandfather Zak sounded like a right character as did Shadrach and from the sounds of it they just sat in the pub a lot getting drunk

Then there was his step-gran Lisa who sounded lovely and the perfect motherly figure that Matthew had been craving for these past few years. His uncles and aunties were Chas, Sam and Belle, Matthew was very surprised to find out he was actually older than his youngest aunt who was apparently just 10 years old. Matthew had learnt the lad he bumped into earlier was called Aaron and he was Matthew's cousin through his auntie Chas and he had another cousin by Sam called Samson. He'd also found out he had a half-sister called Debbie and a niece called Sarah who was the daughter of Victoria's brother Andy (Matthew and Victoria decided to call themselves family after realising this; Diane had rolled her eyes).

Matthew had always felt quite lonely since his mother died; she never knew her family so was all Matthew had in the world and when she died he was left with nothing. He'd come to accept that he would grow up in care but after reading in the papers that a woman called Debbie who shared his last name had been charged with murder he realised that his father's family were out there somewhere. Matthew's mother seemed to be under the impression that Cain had died a few years after Matthew had been born so it came as a great relief when Matthew found out his father was very much alive. And now he was here in Emmerdale village anxiously waiting to meet his family for the first time

From the sounds of it they were a very dodgy lot, that didn't bother Matthew he was quite a tough kid. He knew how to hot wire a car if a quick getaway was needed, he was skinny so could slip in and out of tight spaces which might come in handy if he was to ever go on the rob with his family, he was very athletic so would find running from the cops a doddle and he was very charismatic and charming and had been able to talk himself out of many situations in the past. Matthew chuckled to himself; he was seeing how useful he'd be committing crimes with people that he didn't even know yet

"We'll go around first thing" said Diane as she, Matthew, Victoria and Andy all sat down to breakfast the next morning. Andy had been told everything about Matthew and his situation the previous night "Zak doesn't start boozing until about midday and after then there's isn't any stopping him so it'll be best done now".

Matthew's heart was in his mouth as he, Diane and Victoria made their way to the Dingles house. It was a shabby and warn down thing on the outside and had a lot of pigs outside of it however the minute he stood inside Matthew immediately saw how homely it was and instantly felt relaxed

"Oh hello love" said a rather plump woman to Diane that Matthew assumed to be Lisa, he'd already decided on calling her grandma instead of her first name. "How can I help you?"

"Is Zak in" asked Diane as she put her hands on Matthew's shoulders as though she was presenting them "We've err got somebody here you might like to meet"

"Oh aye what's this" said a gruff looking man coming from the stairs, he was followed by a rather mousy looking blonde haired girl. Matthew knew that these two must be his grandfather Zak and auntie Belle (though he'd decided the night before he'd refer to her just as Belle as she was younger than him) "Hey good looking lad you've got their Diane"

"His name is Matthew" said Diane "He wanted to meet you all"

"Hi" said Matthew, he felt such an idiot. He'd made this big build up and now when it came down to it he'd come over all shy

"He's one of you lot" explained Victoria "Though you wouldn't think it to look at him" she muttered under her breath making Matthew smirk slightly

"What does she mean one of us" said Zak in a confused manner

"She means I'm a Dingle" said Matthew suddenly finding his voice "I'm Cain's son, which makes you my granddad". A mixture of emotions seemed to pan across Zak's face; first confusion, then curiosity and finally he settled on delighted. He made his way over to Matthew and offered him his hand. Matthew shook it

"He's a Dingle alright" chuckled Zak "Got the special Dingle handshake"

"We'll leave you too it" said Diane leaving. Victoria gave Matthew a smile and hugged him which made him blush slightly

"C'mon son" said Zak grasping his grandson's shoulders "Sit down and tell us about yourself. Lisa, call everyone I want em round here"

"Will do" said Lisa "Oh and welcome to the family love" she said kissing Matthew on the cheek as she went passed him. Belle approached him

"I'm your aunty" she said in an evil tone

"You are" confirmed Matthew smiling at her

"That is so cool" she said giving her 'nephew' a hug "You can just call me Belle though – it's a bit weird innit"

"Yeah. Yeah it is" said Matthew sitting back down

"Now lad" said Zak "When the family get here we'll introduce you and then I want you to tell us everything about yourself"

"Everything?" asked Matthew

"Of course we're your family" said Zak patting him on the knee "I've err not asked your dad. It's better if me and you go up later and talk to him. Not really one to act well to surprise int your dad"


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the entire Dingle clan, excluding Cain, were at Zak and Lisa's which Matthew found quite intimidating as there was a lot of them

"Who's the midget then" asked Eli

"This is Matthew" said Zak "He's Cain's son". There was a sharp intake of breath from around the family as the news settled in and the followed by a long, awkward silence that was eventually broken by an exited scream from Chas who rushed over to her newly found nephew and embraced him

"Cracking looking little fella this one" said Chas upon releasing him "Are you sure he's our Cain's?"

"He's got the birth certificate and everything" said Lisa passing the document over to Chas and Debbie who read it

"Well that's good enough for me" said Debbie also giving Matthew a hug "I'm your half-sister Debbie"

"Nice to meet you" said Matthew a little bit overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting especially when each and every single family member introduced themselves to him either by handshake or hug.

"So then" said Zak inviting Matthew to come and sit down next to him on the sofa "Tell us all about you then"

"I err don't really know when to start" said Matthew awkwardly as all the family began to look at him with curiosity "Well I was born on the 13th July 1995 err my mum was called Lindsay but she died when I was 5 years old"

"Oh I'm sorry about that lad" said Zak giving Matthew a friendly pat on the shoulder which Matthew returned with a smile, but he hated sympathy

"They couldn't trace my dad and my mum didn't have any family so I was put in foster care". Debbie shot Matthew a smile, she too had grown up in care after all "I've been in the same home ever since, I had a few foster families but they never really worked out"

"So, what brings you here" asked Marlon

"I knew my dad's name was Cain Dingle" said Matthew "So I decided to do some research and I found out he lives around here. Yesterday I had enough of waiting around so I did a runner with all my stuff, picked up my birth certificate and legged it"

"So the home don't even know that you're here" asked Lisa

"I suppose not" said Matthew "They'll probobaly be gladly shot of me; haven't exactly got the best of track records"

"Well there's none of us can say that" said Eli as the room burst into laughter

"I can" boasted Belle

"Anyway, I just wanted to come and live with my family" said Matthew "I knew it seemed like a kind of long shot but you've all seemed really welcoming"

"You're one of us now" said Zak "Of course you can stay with us your family now."

"So why haven't I met my dad yet" asked Matthew. He was dying to meet Cain

"He's a bit hot headed sometimes" explained Debbie "It'd be best if me and granddad break the news to him gently before he meets you"

"If that's what you think is best" said Matthew

"We err might as well go now" said Debbie looking at Zak who nodded "The sooner the better you just stay here Matthew and we'll be back shortly"

"I'll come with you" said Marlon "Need to get back to work, it was nice meeting you Matthew"

"You as well" called Matthew as Zak, Debbie and Marlon left the house

"So then love" said Lisa "What's your favourite meal then? I could cook it you must be starving". Matthew smiled at Lisa and told her just a sandwich would be great; Diane had given him a very large breakfast that morning as well.

"So you're the little creep who bumped into me yesterday" said Aaron rather aggressively but it didn't threaten Matthew "Best stay out of my way then" he said moodily before pushing Matthew slightly at leaving the house

"I'm sorry about that love" said Chas "He's very hard to get close to; he'll accept you in time". Matthew smiled at her; he couldn't give a toss about Aaron being rude he was too excited about meeting his dad to really concentrate on much. Hours seemed to pass but eventually Zak and Debbie re-entered the house with Cain in toe

"So you're my kid then" said Cain

"Yep" said Matthew, again he'd come over all shy

"Put it there" said Cain holding his hand out to Matthew who shook it "Matthew right?"

"Yeah" said Matthew smiling

"Come here then" said Cain "Or am I gonna have to wait all day to get a hug from my only son". Matthew laughed and hugged his dad

"So, how do you fancy coming to live with your sister and me" asked Cain, Matthew couldn't believe it

"I'd love that" said Matthew


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Matthew was up early in Debbie's house making his newly found family a cooked breakfast to say thank you. He was shattered, they'd stayed at Zak and Lisa's until very early in the morning just talking and getting to know one another and Matthew already felt very much at home in Emmerdale. He was aware that social services were probobaly going to turn up soon and take him back to the care home but Matthew wasn't bothered; at least he knew that he could come and live with his family officially now he had found them. Matthew had no friends at the home and no one at his school ever spoke to him because he was a 'care home kid' so he saw his move to the village as a fresh start

"Oi" said Debbie coming down the stairs in her dressing gown holding the hand of her young daughter Sarah, Matthew's niece "You don't have to do that you know"

"I wanted to" said Matthew "My way of a thank you; no one forced you to take me in did they?"

"Why wouldn't we?" said Debbie "You are my little brother and you'll always be welcomed here. Besides, dads always wanted a son of his own so you are not going anywhere little bro"

"Cheers Debs" said Matthew "Do you really think Cain's alright with me?"

"Alright with you?" said Debbie with a laugh "He's flipping delighted he actually smiled yesterday and trust me once you get to know him that doesn't happen very often"

"Who doesn't smile very often" asked Cain coming down the stairs

"Oh I'm just warning Matthew what life's like with you as a father" said Debbie. Cain chuckled sarcastically which made Matthew smirk

"So, what's got you up so early?" Cain asked "You're 14, didn't think you'd be up until gone noon"

"Thought I'd make you breakfast" said Matthew "My way of a thank you"

"You've got nowt to be thankful for" said Cain "You're my son I was hardly going to turn you away was I"

"That's what I told him" sighed Debbie "But look on the Brightside dad; you've finally got a kid that is willing to cook for you"

"Don't get used to it" said Matthew and the three burst into laughter as little Sarah made her way over to her newly found uncle and gave him a hug that he happily returned. After they ate breakfast, Cain and Debbie had to open the garage so Matthew made his way down to Zak & Lisa's with little Sarah

"Oh love you didn't have to knock" said Lisa letting Matthew and Sarah in "Your family you can just drop in anytime you like"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be rude" said Matthew

"Oh I wouldn't worry" said Belle who was still in her dressing gown "We've got Aaron and Cain for being rude to people"

"So, what did you have in mind to do today" asked Lisa offering Matthew a bacon sandwich that he rejected full from his breakfast, Shadrach nicked it which got him a hit on the head by Lisa which made Matthew giggle as he sat down at the table

"I should probobaly get back to Leeds and explain where I've been for the past two days" said Matthew. Zak looked shocked

"What on earth do you wanna do that for?" he asked as if his grandson was mad

"If I explain to them you're all my family they'll let me come and live with you" Matthew explained "They'll have to interview you like but I'd rather do that than be constantly looking over my shoulder worried I'll be taken away from all of you"

"Smart kid" said Shadrach through a mouth full of bacon "Are you sure you're really our Cain's kid?"

"I just can't see where your blonde hair comes from" said Belle

"Oh my mum was blonde" said Matthew "But Debbie says I look a bit like dad in the face"

"Oh yes there's deffinately a similarity" said Lisa

"Only Matthew's a lot better looking" said Zak as the room laughed "Do you want us to drive you in lad?"

"Oh dad and Debs are taking me" explained Matthew "Seen as though I'll be living with them it'll be best if they're the ones my social worker meets"

"You've got your own social worker" said Belle as if she didn't believe it

"Yeah he's called Gavin" said Matthew "Probobaly the closest thing to a mate I've got well until I came here now"

After spending the morning talking and having a laugh with his extended family Matthew made his way up to the pub to have lunch with Debbie, Cain and Chas.

"So how are you settling in" asked Victoria pulling Matthew to one side when they got a moment alone "They're quite something the Dingles"

"Too right" said Matthew "But they've all been really welcoming to me. We're going back to the care home now to ask if I can come and live here permanently"

"Oh that's great that is" said Victoria smiling "I hope they let you; there needs to be more teenagers around this part it's well boring sometimes"

"I like it" said Matthew "It makes for a better view than the streets I can see from my bedroom at the home"

"Matthew come on we're going" called Cain from outside

"Better go" said Matthew "See you around Vic"

"Yeah see ya" she called "And good luck"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe they're going to let you stay with us" said Debbie as she, Cain and Matthew drove back into the village later that night. The meeting with the social worker had gone like a dream and Matthew was allowed to stay with his family with monthly checkups until he was 16 and then six monthly checkups until he was 18. Matthew could not believe his luck; all of his belongings in the world were in the back of the care as he was driving back to the village to live with his dad. Not that he had much in the world; just a football, his clothes, a wristband his mum had left him when she died and a few posters he'd collected all over the world

"I can't believe this is happening" said Matthew as they pulled into the village "I didn't even know I had a family at all a week ago thought I was gonna be in that care home until I was 18"

"Well you best believe it kiddo" said Cain turning to the backseat and giving his son a wink "Cos it's really happened and you are not going anywhere". Matthew walked into Debbie's to find pretty much all of the Dingle clan their waiting as he walked in they let off some party streamers and all cheered

"Oh look at the state of my floor" complained Debbie

"Matthew" said Zak getting everyone to raise their glasses "Now that you've been allowed to stay with your dad and Debbie I would like to take this opportunity to officially welcome you to the Dingle clan. To Matthew Dingle" he finished as everyone, including Aaron, raised their glasses and said "To Matthew Dingle" before making conversation amongst themselves

After a while Matthew found himself sat next to Aaron on the sofa as the adults chattered around them

"I'm err sorry" Aaron said "For yesterday, as you can tell I'm probobaly not the friendliest guy in the entire world"

"It's alright" said Matthew looking at his cousin directly "I'm used to people not trusting me, being from a care home has a lot of negative stigma attached to it"

"Damn it, you use some big words" said Aaron raising his eyebrows "You like proper smart or something". Matthew shrugged

"Look" said Aaron turning to fully face his cousin for the first time "There's no need for me and you not to get on. God knows Emmerdale village could do with some lightening up and I think me and you could make that happen". Matthew laughed before saying "You're on". The rest of the night passed in a bit of a blue for Matthew the last thing he remembered was a slaughtered Chas hugging him and teaching him about some Dingle family members he hadn't as yet met. Matthew couldn't believe just how many Dingles there were just in the tiny village – he had relatives in Australia and all around the world! Slightly overwhelmed by the situation Matthew took himself off to his new bedroom and began unpacking. He pulled out a picture of his mother and a man; a tall man about 6"3 with dark brown hair and dangerous blue eyes that had no emotion behind them

"Look at me now Martin" Matthew said to the picture "Look at me now, not even you can take this away from me". He took a pair of scissors and cut the man named Martin out of the photo before hiding it under his bed and placing the picture that now just had his mum in it on his bedside table.

"I'm really sorry mate" said Cain the next morning as he, Matthew and Debbie sat around the breakfast table "I'd love to spend your first day with ya but we're just completely snowed under at the garage"

"It's fine honestly" said Matthew smiling at his dad, though a bit peeved he couldn't spend the day with him "I'll just get to know the area properly. Get used to my surroundings and that"

"Well we'll meet you in the pub for lunch to compensate" said Debbie ruffling her younger brother's hair as she went buy "Do as a favour – take Sarah down to Zak and Lisa's for us"

"Err I didn't move here to be a babysitter" said Matthew jokingly. Debbie hit him around the head playfully before leaving with Cain.

"Are you staying here forever?" asked little Sarah as Matthew walked hand in hand with her down to Zak and Lisa's later that morning

"Is it Ok If I am" Matthew asked his niece with a smile

"Yeah cos you make granddad happy" said Sarah "And I like it when granddad and mummy are happy"

"So" said Matthew as they carried on walking "Do you want to call me Uncle Matthew or just Matthew"

"Just Matthew" said Sarah "You're too young to be an uncle"

"Damn straight" Matthew said to himself as they finally reached the Dingle household to be greeted by Sam and Samson heading out on a walk

"Hia" said Sam as he approached the two "Do you fancy coming to feed some pigs Sarah?"

"Yeah" said Sarah letting go of Matthew's hand but waving goodbye to her uncle as he headed into the house. A few hours later Matthew headed into Hotten with Victoria having nothing else better to do than hold her bags as she and her mate Kayliegh looked around a seemingly never ending amount of shops

"Didn't take you very long to catch on to how boring village life is did it?" said Victoria as they got off the bus they had caught back to the village

"It's not that bad" said Matthew "But I'm guessing the sight of sheep becomes tedious after a while"

"Oh no that's the best part" said Victoria "Seeing Edna Birch everyday is what becomes tedious". Matthew laughed "You are happy here though" Victoria asked

"Couldn't wish for more" said Matthew smiling at her "It already feels like home"


End file.
